brightwoodadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Limited Edition Series
Is this page useful at all? Yes No Limited Edition or LE Series are sets of Quests that Kiwi releases that have a time limit to them. They offer their own LE Structures that cannot be found in the regular game. They often require a lot of Axes, thus, should only be completed after you have decided whether or not you are willing to pay real money for Resources. If you're just starting in the game, it is strongly suggested you NOT even attempt LEs. Please see the Note to beginners below. LEs can be started early by spending Gold to open the LE Series ahead of schedule giving you more time to complete them. They can also be extended indefinitely after the time expires with a larger amount of Gold. LEs also cause you to use a lot of Special Items and Neighbor Items. Again, another reason you should not even attempt them early in the game. More than likely, you just won't have the high amounts of Special Items and Neighbor Items they require. If the time limit on LE Series expires before being completed, the LE will vanish from the game and cannot be continued or completed. This has the potential to leave incomplete LE Structures which CAN be sold. Just keep in mind, once it's gone it's gone for good. You will never get a good deal for selling incomplete Structures, but at least you will not have an incomplete Structure in your Village as an eyesore. 'Note to beginners: '''Do not waste time or resources on the first LE Series you receive. It probably began before you started playing the game, and will not provide you enough time to complete it. LEs end at the same time for all players, leaving people to question why they received a long LE with a ridiculously short time limit. Also, you will most likely need Resources and Buildings not available until Level 15 or so just to be able to complete the LE. So save yourself the frustration of an impossible assignment, and don't even start a LE Series unless you have already reached Level 13 or higher and it is a brand new LE Series with plenty of days for you to complete it. See also: Quests, Quest Buildings, Quest Special Items __TOC__ Walkthroughs ''Note: Soon all Working links will open in a new tab * (11/14/2012) * (2/21/2014) * Now or Tater (3/7/2014) * Potion Commotion (3/11/2014) * The Unluckiest Leprechaun (3/14/2014) * The Rattlesnake Shake (3/18/2014) * Just Popping By (3/21/2014) * Purls of Wisdom (4/2/2014) * Symmetrical Perfection (4/5/2014) * In Full Swing (4/10/2014) * Secret Cove (04/12/2014 - 04/15/2014) * Fairy Frolic (04/16/2014 - 04/18/2014)'' - Builds another Fairy Ring'' * All That Glitters (04/19 - 04/25/2014) * Model Citizen (04/26 - 05/02/2014) * Curl Up and Dye (05/03 - 05/09/2014) (ReActivated: 09/18 - 09/24/2014) * Garden of Devotion (05/10 - 05/13/2014) * Summer Work (05/14 - 05/16/2014) * Wondrous Garden (05/17 - 05/23/2014) (ReActivated: 09/24 - 09/30/2014) * Mystery Warrior (05/24 - 05/27/2014) * Snap to It (05/28 - 05/30/2014) * Polished (05/31 - 06/06/2014) * Family That Trains Together (06/09 - 06/10/2014) * Grin Without a Catniss (06/11 - 06/13/2014) * Adventure Time (06/14 - 06/18/2014) * The Professor (06/19 - 06/25/2014) * Beauty and the Butterfly (06/21 - 06/27/2014) * Destiny's Children (06/28 - 07/05/2014) * Literary Legacy (07/05 - 07/11/2014) * Field of Visions (07/12 - 07/16/2014) * Run Down on the Low Down (07/16 - 07/19/2014) * League of Warriors (ReActivated: 08/23 - 08/27/2014) (Original Date: November 16, 2012) * Haybale Maze (ReActivated: 09/03 - 09/10/2014) (Original Date: 11/28/2012) * I Love a Parade! (ReActivated: 09/11 - 09/17/2014) (Original Date: 01/10/2013) * The Lost Museum (ReActivated: 09/30 - 10/03/2014) (Original Date: 01/29/2013) * (ReActivated: 10/04 - 10/09/2014) (Original Date: 02/01/2013) * (ReActivated: 10/10 - 10/12/2014) (Original Date: 02/25/2013) Category:Limited Edition (LE) Series Seasonal Quests These Quests and their structures and Special items were only available for a limited time around the Holiday season. *Christmas 2012 *New Year's 2013 Category:Limited Edition (LE) Series